


Anger

by Ereri_Shipper69



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Jealous!Levi, M/M, Sex, Smut, Top!Levi, Yaoi, You decide if it's actually jealousy, bottom!Eren, but not really, ereri, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_Shipper69/pseuds/Ereri_Shipper69
Summary: Modern day AU. Set in a forest or park. Levi saved Eren from a potential threat and is angry about it. But gets over it when Eren challenges him to an impromptu game of tag.





	Anger

**Author's Note:**

> Okie dokie. So, here's my third piece of work. This, was created when I was in school. We practically did nothing so I was bored and then this happened...

“L-Levi…?” A small voice broke through his raging thoughts. 

His teeth were gritted almost painfully, making his jaw lock ever so slightly. To say that he was mad, would be an understatement. No, he was completely livid.

The car window was opened slightly, letting the cool breeze regulate through the hot air of the car, doing well to calm him down slightly.

He let his jaw relax and winced when a dull pain shot through the bone. He sighed softly and let one hand run through his sweaty hair. ‘Ugh gross. I need to go and wash it.’ He thought in disgust at himself.

“Hm?” He said to the boy, but still refused to look at the gorgeous boy sitting beside him in the passenger seat of the car. 

“Are you… A-Are you mad at me?” He chanced a glance at the boy and saw that the boy had his head bowed down in what appeared to be guilt. But he didn't have anything to be guilty about. Nothing at all.

He sighed through his nose and looked out of the window. “I am… Disappointed, yes. But I'm not mad. Not at you, at least.” He said and opened the window a bit more.

It was currently autumn, but he did not care about the cold wind that was slowly starting to pick up. He felt that he needed it to help keep his head in place. He did not want to lose his temper with the young boy. He did not want to hurt Eren.

“O-oh…” He didn't have to look at the boy to know that he was biting his bottom lip in that tempting way that did things to his body. Ever since he met the boy, he has been changing, though for the better. He felt that he was reacting more positively to the people around him, though only when the boy was around.

And then there was his body. He felt like a hormonal teenager whenever he was around the brat. He just couldn't get enough of him. He found that he liked it when Eren but his lip, though it was unhealthy.

He also liked it when he had the boy pinned under him, moaning and writhing in pleasure and pain as he claimed and took him, marking every inch of skin that his lips could reach.

He sighed again and held himself back from growling. He was supposed to be angry, not fucking aroused.

“Levi?” The brat called out to him again. He looked back at the boy, taken aback at the look that he had seen in the boy’s brilliant ocean green eyes. He saw a childish playfulness. He saw understanding. He saw hope. He saw conviction.

The boy just smiled at him and unbuckled his seat belt as he opened the door and ran out, slamming the door behind him.

Levi just sat there, dumbfounded at what had just happened, trying to comprehend what was happening and why his lover was running away from him. And then it clicked.

He smirked at the challenge that was now very much clear to him. He quickly unbuckled his seatbelt just as Eren turned around to give him a beaming grin. He practically threw the door open and slammed it shut just as he got out.

He let himself smile, a genuine smile, as he heard Eren laugh. He gave chase, though he let Eren get away for a while. He wanted to make Eren believe that he could outrun him.

They ran around for a while, silently grateful that they were the only ones around for miles. The only thing's that could potentially witness just how happy they were, are the scattered animals hiding in the brushes and leaves of the tree tops. This was their spot, their sanctuary. The forest was theirs. Here, they could be whoever they wanted without the judgemental eyes of general public. And in that moment, they both felt like two little boys playing tag with each other. And that was okay.

He let Eren run until they reached the banks of the small river. He picked up speed and quickly caught up to the younger boy. He smirked as he caught the boy in his strong grip, holding him in place so he wouldn't be able to run away again.

He buried his face in the crook of the boy's neck as said boy laughed at his capture. He smiled as Eren leaned back into his chest, wrapping his thinner arms around his own arms.

“I love you Levi.” Eren said as his giggles died down into a peaceful silence. Levi felt his heart swell with love and something else. Something that made him want to keep the boy here in his arms. 

“I love you too, Eren.” He whispered in the boy's ear as he gently kissed all over his exposed neck. He felt, more than heard Eren giggle silently. “I'm glad that you do…” He heard Eren whisper almost to himself.

“What do you mean? Of course I love you Eren.” He quickly spun the boy around in his arms. “Were you thinking that I didn't love you?” He asked when he saw a guilty expression in the boy's eyes. 

He pulled the boy close to him when he hesitated in answering. “I promise you Eren, I'm not mad at you. I'm angry at the shitty bastard that tried to take you away from me. I'm angry at that bastard for trying to take what's mine.” He growled and pressed their foreheads together as he cupped the boy's soft cheeks. He made surethat the boy kept eye contact.

“What had happened earlier on was not your fault, and neither was it in your control. I'm just glad I got there in time to save you from that bastard.” He said firmly and kissed his Eren deeply.

He growled as Eren moaned when he let his tongue trace across the other's bottom lip. He let his tongue slip in when Eren slowly, hesitantly, opened his mouth for him. 

He kept the kiss gentle, but passionate at the same time. He did not want to rush anything as he believed that they had all of the time in the world. 

The wind began to get a bit more cold, much too cold for Levi’s liking. So, without further ado, he ushered Eren back to the car, holding his hand in his the whole way there.

***

When they got home, which was rather quickly as Levi had sped just over the speed limit, Levi brought Eren to the bedroom and gently pushed him down.

Eren gasped as Levi has climbed up on top of him and kissed him hard. Levi smirked into the kiss when Eren had moaned. He grinded their hips together in a slow, teasing manner.

After a moment of kissing his Eren, he broke the kiss to trail his lips along the soft skin on Eren’s neck. He sucked and bit down on the skin, leaving visible marks all over the exposed neck, causing Eren to moan softly and grip his hair ever so slightly.

He chuckled as he ran his hands up the boy's shirt. He traced all of the faint muscles on the boy's abs, memorizing the feel of it.

Then he let his fingers play with the slightly erect nipples, pinching and rubbing them in a clockwise and counter clockwise direction, making the boy moan a little louder and arch his back into his older lover's touch.

Levi chuckled as he felt his Eren tremble and pant and moan from the constant waves of pleasure. But he didn't stop there. No, he was not yet done with the boy. 

He ripped the shirt over boy's head so suddenly, that Eren gasped rather loudly and his eyes widened slightly. Levi just smirked at the now half naked boy beneath him.

He sat back as he threw the shirt somewhere behind him, not caring about the mess that it would bring. He stared at Eren with a hungry gaze, memorizing once again, the debauched look that his younger lover had.

He again ran his cool hands over Eren’s skin, causing the boy to moan and shiver slightly, closing his eyes and looking away from his intense gaze. He chuckled and leaned down to whisper into the boy's ear.

“Don't look or hide away from me, my darling. You're so beautiful. I can't seem to get enough of looking at you, and touching you in all of the right places.” To emphasise his point, he rubbed a particularly sensitive spot just below the boy’s rib cage, and he watched in awe as the boy moaned beautifully. 

He kissed the side of the boy’s neck and moved down to kiss around the boy’s nipples, teasing the boy, as he let one hand drop down to the boy’s crotch.

He rubbed the slight bulge till it was rock hard and he dropped his hand as he took a sensitive nipple into his mouth. He sucked and nipped at the tip, eliciting a sharp moan from the writhing brunette.

He groaned as Eren bucked his hips impatiently. “L-Levi… Please~!” Eren whined as he panted and moaned.

“What do you want Eren?” He whispered breathlessly and ‘attacked’ the other nipple.

“Y-You! I want you… a-Ah~! Please Levi! I need you!” Eren begged as Levi projected the same treatment onto the neglected nipple.

Levi smirked once he was satisfied and slowly, oh so tantalising slowly, he unzipped the boy’s pants and pulled them down.

He grinned like a predator when he saw that Eren did not have any underwear on, and chuckled darkly when he saw that Eren has a cute, slightly embarrassed, blush on his face.

“Oh? What's this? No underwear? My my Eren. I never pegged you to be such a naughty boy.” He growled out teasingly, but was seriously turned on by this, and he wasn't afraid to show it.

Eren blushed and once again averted his gaze as he moaned slightly at the predatory look in his older lover's eyes.

Levi leaned down and gently blew on the tip of his younger lover's cock. He chuckled as Eren’s hips jerked a bit in his direction, he knew exactly what Eren wanted. 

Without warning, he took the whole member into his mouth, his gag reflex holding him back a little, but he didn't let it show. He wanted his Eren to feel good.

He looked up at Eren’s scrunched up face as he gave a hard suck and ‘choked’ on it, giving it a feeling of vibrations. He watched as Eren threw his head back and let out a long, drawn out moan.

Once he got used to having his mouth filled with Eren’s cock, he set an even pace as he bobbed his head, sucking on it like a lollipop. He moaned around the hard length and almost came right then and there as he heard Eren’s angelic voice scream his name, a warning that he was going to cum.

Levi smirked and pulled away from his lover's cock with a loud ‘pop’ and held the head a little tightly to keep Eren from coming. He chuckled again and locked his lips as Eren whined in a needy way, tasting the saltiness of Eren’s pre-cum.

“Mm~ you taste so good Eren~” He practically purred as he leaned over Eren and dug through a drawer to get out a bottle of strawberry flavored lube.   
He closed the drawer shut and popped open the tube, generously pouring a good amount of lube onto his fingers and coating them thoroughly. He then poured a good amount of lube into his large cock, pumping his cock a few times to properly lubricate himself before he settled between Eren’s legs.

He took one of Eren’s legs and placed it over his shoulder. He made sure to keep eye contact with his young lover as he slipped a finger into Eren’s hole. He let himself smile as Eren reacted positively to the sudden intrusion and even felt as if the boy was sucking him in.

He then poked around the walls, letting Eren relax a bit more before he added a second and third finger, scissoring his fingers and prodding the wall's of the boy's entrance, trying to find a certain sweet spot.

He knew he found it when Eren suddenly seized up and moaned rather loudly, bucking his hips into the hand, wanting to feel that intense pleasurable feeling again.

Levi could not help but give in to that demand. He thrusted his fingers hard onto the sensitive gland a few times before he retracted his fingers, making Eren whine at the loss. But Levi kissed Eren on his cheek in a reassuring way as he lined his cock with Eren’s entrance and held onto his lover’s yummy thick thigh for leverage.

He nodded at Eren for confirmation to continue and received a frustrated moan in reply, and once again could not help but chuckle at.

“I love you, Eren.” He whispered lovingly before he slowly let his cock sink into the hotness hotness of Eren’s deliciously tight hole. He groaned and Eren moaned at the feeling of first contact.

He gripped Eren’s thigh as he forced himself to hold still and wait for Eren to adjust and get used to the feeling of his thick cock penetrating him. After a few moments, he let his cock fully sheath within Eren’s hot entrance. They both moaned at the feeling and Levi had to once again hold still for his young lover.

He peppered butterfly kisses all over Eren’s face and neck to help distract the boy from any pain or discomfort. Every kiss seemingly projected as a sort of apology for everything that went wrong on what was their perfect day. 

After a few moments past, Eren experimentally rolled his hips and moaned. It was beautiful. 

Levi took that as his queue to start moving, and so he did. He started slowly, not wanting his lover to feel any more discomfort or pain. He wanted them both to feel good, and if he had to move at a slug's pace to let Eren get used to him, then so be it. He didn't mind it at all.

But it didn't exactly take long before Eren began to whine and buck his hips to meet his lover's slow but hard thrust. Levi got the hint and pulled out completely, earning him another whine and moan from the boy beneath him.

He gripped the boy's thigh again and he changed his angle before he thrusted back in at a hard pace. He groaned as Eren cried out in pleasure and clenched tightly around him.

He only waited for a moment before he pulled out and slammed back in again, hitting that sensitive gland with a huge force that made Eren see stars.   
Levi groaned picked up the pace when he heard and saw that Eren was feeling good. His thrusts became fast and powerful, sending bestial waves of pleasure to their cores where a tight coil began to form.

“L-Levi~ L-Levi~ ah! Aah~ harder~ harder~” He heard Eren demand through fits of moans and whines. Levi could do nothing else but comply and pound harder into his lover, making them both groan and moan louder as the coil was beginning to get tighter and tighter with each hard and fast thrust that sent them both through the stars.

Levi grasped Eren’s neglected cock and began to pump it in time with his thrusts, causing Eren’s desperate cries to become much more needy as he slowly reached his climax.

“Come for me, Eren~!” He practically growled as his thrusts became less even and more desperate as he was so close to release. Eren didn't need to be told twice as he came hard with Levi’s name on his tongue as a loud moan.

He felt Eren clench tighter around him as he came, and he pounded into Eren a few more times before he too came, moaning Eren’s name as well. 

He rode out both of their intense orgasms before he pulled out and collapsed next to his younger lover.

He pulled Eren closer to his chest as he panted softly, feeling spent from such an intense release. It felt amazing and oh so wonderful.

“I love you Levi. So, so much… And I'm really sorry for earlier… I shouldn't have been so trusting with that stranger… I-If you hadn't c-came back for me…” He felt his heartbreak at how Eren’s voice cracked with regret and sorrow.

He held Eren much tighter and rubbed circles on the boy's back in hopes to comfort him.

“Please, don't be sorry for that. It's in your nature to be kind and considerate to others around you. I don't blame you for what could have happened, but I wish that you would have waited for me before you took off with that asshole. But I'm not mad at you Eren. I love you too much to ever be truly angry with you. You're mine, and I'll always protect you from unwanted attention.” He vowed and kissed Eren on the top of his head, and he didn't need to see Eren to tell that he was smiling.

“T-Thank you… Levi…” Eren whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

Levi stayed up for a bit, silently playing with Eren’s hair and rubbing the boys back in counter clockwise directions. He also watched over the boy, loving how peaceful and calm he looked as he slept close to his lover's warm chest and enclosed in his safe and strong hands.

Levi kissed Eren on his head for one last time before he settled further down into the sheets and slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

The last thing he thought was;

“My sweet Eren.”

**Author's Note:**

> *coughs nervously* I know that many of you wonderful people loved by other two works, but I genuinely believe that this is the worst of the lot as it's practically slapdash work. But please let me know what you think about it and tell me where I'm going wrong so that I can improve and deliver better quality fanfics to you.
> 
> Oh, and if you guys have any sort of requests that you want me to do, series or one shots, then please let me know in the comments below.
> 
> Thank you :)


End file.
